


Loved

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Mama Bees [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: One night, Blake awakens from a particularly horrible nightmare. But, as always, Yang’s right there to help soothe her and seperate reality from fear.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Mama Bees [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts for this one! Mostly because prompt 2 was too painful to work into its own fic for me 😅
> 
> 1\. With the angsty promt "what's wrong? I can tell you're about to cry" can we get some more mama bees? Maybe Yang consoling Blake after a nightmare? 
> 
> 2\. “Just pack your shit and go. It’s the least you can do after all the pain you’ve caused me.”

_ “Just pack your shit and go. It’s the least you can do after all the pain you’ve caused me. Fuck knows that I can’t love you like this anymore.” _

_ Blake freezes, her breath catching in her throat as the bedroom door slams shut and Yang walks out, her footsteps echoing throughout the house. Tears well up in Blake’s eyes as her heart twists violently in her chest, slowly shattering as she desperately tries to follow Yang, desperate to keep what they had spent so much time fighting and protecting, only to find that she can’t move. Her feet won’t obey her mind, leaving her trapped as the shadows at the corner of the room grow darker and bigger, slowly beginning to swallow her whole as her breathing becomes short and sharp and  _ **_painful._ **

_ “Yang?” She tries, her chest burning as her lungs scream for air. “Yang, please- please don’t leave me.”  _

_ It’s with a broken whimper that Blake finally moves, collapsing to the floor as the darkness swallows her whole once more… _

* * *

“Baby? Hey, what’s wrong? I can tell you’re trying not to cry.”

Blake sits up with a gasp, tears spilling down her cheeks as she desperately looks around the room before she spots Yang sitting beside her on the bed. With a choked sob, she launches herself towards her, burrowing her face into Yang’s neck and holding onto her as tightly as she knows how as a broken whimper falls from her lips…

  
  


“Please don’t leave me.”

“Wha- oh.  _ Oh!  _ No, nononono. No, oh, baby.” Yang murmurs, wrapping her arms around Blake and rolling onto her back to pull Blake on top of her. With a soft grunt of effort, she unsticks the blanket from beneath her and draws it up over them both as she holds Blake close to her. “Shhhh. Hey, it was  _ just  _ a nightmare. Okay? I’m still here. I’m not leaving. I’m right here, baby. I’m right here and I love you. I love you so much. I could never leave you. Shhhh… I’ve got you, Blake. I’m here, beautiful. I’m here.”

Blake shudders against her wife, sinking into her warmth and touch as Yang murmurs softly into her ear. With Yang’s arms holding her close, her hands rubbing soothing circles into her back, Blake can feel the tight grip of her nightmare loosen. Bit by bit, as she lets out sobs into Yang’s shoulder, she begins to calm down until her tears run dry and she can finally guide herself into a more stable breathing pattern. Slowly, hesitantly, she pulls back to look into Yang’s eyes and feels relief flood her chest at the sight of nothing but love, devotion and concern shining in their depths. 

No anger. No hurt. No  _ disgust.  _

Just  _ Yang  _ and all of the love and devotion that she feels for  _ Blake. _

“There are those pretty eyes that I love.” Yang says quietly, reaching up to cup Blake’s jaw tenderly, her thumb brushing her cheek and wiping away her tears gently. She watches sadly as Blake leans into her touch with a shaky breath, her ears pinning back against her black hair as she melts into Yang’s body. “Hey… I  _ love  _ you. Okay? I  _ love  _ you, baby. No matter what happened in that dream… I need you to know I love you so much.”

“I- I’m sorry.” Blake rasps, swallowing thickly as she looks away from Yang, her skin burning with shame. “I didn’t mean- I just- it was so real and—“

“No. Don’t— baby, don’t apologise for needing reassurance after a horrible dream. I… don’t know what happened but I know that you woke up scared that I was going to leave you. I know that, right now, my wife needs me so… I’m going to hold her and love her until that dream is nothing but a horrible memory. Okay?” Yang says softly, tenderly, as she gently guides Blake to look at her with a careful hand. She smiles sadly and leans up to kiss her nose, then her cheeks and finally, her mouth before she pulls back and runs her hands through Blake’s hair. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“... I don’t really… know?” Blake says with a soft huff, mentally cursing herself as she tries to think of  _ why  _ she could have had such a dream. “I think we got into some kind of argument? And you said something- something about me packing my shit and leaving. Because- because of how much I hurt you. How because of that you couldn’t- couldn’t  _ love  _ me anymore. I- I’m sorry—“

“No, the only one that should be apologising is dream Yang. She’s an utter dick and a moron for doing that to you.” Yang murmurs, her voice low and gentle. She smiles softly when Blake lets out a weak snort of laughter, her lilac gaze soft and gentle as she looks up at her. “We watched that soap opera last night. Remember there was a similar scene in it? Maybe… that did it? Set off some old insecurities?”

“I- yeah. Yeah, that might be it.” Blake sighs, wincing as she brings up a hand to rub at her face wearily. “Gods, I feel so stupid. I know you love me. I know you wouldn’t leave. I haven’t felt  _ that _ insecure in so fucking long and just—  _ ugh.  _ I’m sorry, Yang. I trust you, I swear I do—“

“I know. I can tell when I look at your eyes.” Yang murmurs lovingly as she gently guides Blake to rest their foreheads together. Their breathing slowly begins to synchronise, chests moving in time with one another as they gaze into each other’s eyes and drink one another in. “Nightmares don’t make sense. You just so happen to have had one about me and that’s okay. I’m not going to hold against you  _ or  _ me. I just want you to know that nothing in that dream was real. I love you and I could never leave you.”

“I know.” Blake answers honestly, seeing it all clear as day in Yang’s lilac gaze. “I love you too.”

“Good. Now… here’s what I’m going to do; it seems like my beautiful wife needs some TLC, so I’m gonna call Pietro and take the day off. Alani’s already going to spend the day with her Aunties… so that frees me up to completely and utterly give my wife that TLC. However she needs it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I  _ want _ to.” Yang says softly, leaning up to capture Blake’s lips in a soft, loving and utterly tender kiss. “I  _ know  _ how a bad dream can impact a person for a bit. Remember when I had a nightmare about that night and how you left?” Yang asks gently and, once upon a time, Blake would have flinched at such a question. But now, she simply nods, the sting of her past long since soothed by her present. “You took the day off of work and spent time making me feel loved and safe and  _ wanted _ . That’s what I want to do for you. So… please let me?”

Blake blinks, then she smiles and nods. “Okay.”

Yang smiles brightly up at her, bright enough to chase away the shadows of her nightmare, before leaning up and gently kissing away stray tears from Blake’s cheeks. With a gentle hum, she wraps her arms around Blake, letting her settle against her as they both  _ try  _ and fall back asleep…

And this time? No nightmares bother Blake. Not when the woman of her dreams makes her feel so safe… and so  _ loved. _


End file.
